puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Evans
|birth_place = Fountain Valley, California, United StatesCalifornia births |resides = |names = Blitzkrieg II Jack Evans Jack Miller |height = |weight = |billed = Parkland "P-Town", Washington |trainer = Bryan Alvarez Bruce Hart Ross Hart Tim Flowers |debut = 2000 |retired = }} Jack Edward Miller (born April 2, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jack Evans. He is working for the Mexican Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) promotion as of February 2016. In addition to AAA, Evans has wrestled for numerous independent promotions around the world, including Calgary's Stampede Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Dragon Gate, Combat Zone Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Pro Wrestling Noah and Wrestling Society X. He is a former PWG World Tag Team Champion and winner of the 2008 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (with Roderick Strong). Professional wrestling career Dragon Gate (2006-2007) That same month, Evans and Roderick Strong toured Japan with the Dragon Gate promotion. Starting in April 2006, Evans moved to Japan for three months to train and wrestle with the Dragon Gate promotion. In Dragon Gate, Evans became a member of CIMA's Blood Generation faction. 2006 brought changes for Evans and ROH, as Austin Aries and Roderick Strong were the tag team champions while Evans and Matt Sydal began to work more in Japan. On March 30, Generation Next lost to the Dragon Gate stable Blood Generation. With Sydal and Evans touring in Japan, Roderick Strong and Austin Aries announced at the June 3 Ring of Honor show that there was no longer a need for Generation Next. Evans teamed with Aries, Strong, and Sydal one last time on July 29 at Generation Now, losing to the team of Davey Richards, Jerelle Clark, and The Irish Airborne. Following with match, Evans, Aries, Strong, and Sydal laid down their Generation Next shirts in the middle of the ring, officially ending Generation Next. Evans stayed in Japan for the rest of 2006, wrestling for Dragon Gate. Personal life Evans cites Hayabusa, Great Sasuke, and Blitzkrieg as his main inspirations while growing up. In November 2003, at ROH's Main Event Spectacles event, Evans was involved in a backstage altercation with Samoa Joe. In March 2009, Evans was involved in a backstage fight with Juventud Guerrera. The fight started when Guerrera was involved in a confrontation with Konnan, and Guerrera claimed that Evans had been working stiff during the match that he and Evans had competed in earlier that night. Evans is married to a woman named Sandy, who gave birth to their first child, a daughter, on October 21, 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **630° senton, sometimes while performing a corkscrew **''Ode to Blitzkrieg'' (Standing corkscrew shooting star press followed by a standing corkscrew senton) **''Stuntin' 101'' (Springboard corkscrew moonsault, sometimes to the outside of the ring) **Bridging Backslide *'Signature moves' **Cartwheel back elbow to a cornered opponent **Corkscrew diving superkick **Corkscrew plancha **Double rotation moonsault, sometimes to the outside of the ring **''Evans Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Fisherman buster **Inverted frankensteiner **Jumping sitout powerbomb **''Low Jack'' (Diving double knee drop to a tree of woe hung opponent) – parodied from Low Ki **Multiple 450° splash variations ***Corkscrew ***Imploding ***Standing ***Springboard, sometimes to the outside of the ring **''Sasuke Special'' (Cartwheel over the top rope suicide corkscrew moonsault) **Scoop slam **Standing shooting star press *'With Roderick Strong' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Ode to the Bulldogs'' / Skipping a Generation (Strong holds one opponent in a backbreaker rack and as the other opponent is behind Strong, Evans performs a diving double foot stomp onto the trapped opponent's chest, then jumps off the opponent's chest to perform a diving splash, diving senton, moonsault, phoenix splash or a corkscrew moonsault onto the grounded opponent, as Strong uses the momentum to perform a sitout backbreaker rack drop) **'Double team signature moves' ***Strong grabs Evans by his leg to assist Evans by flipping him into performing a standing corkscrew 450° splash ***Strong performs a suplex slam on Evans, who uses the altitude and rotation to perform a 450° splash onto the downed opponent ***Multiple powerbomb / moonsault combination variations ****Strong lifts Evans into a powerbomb and flips him into a moonsault double stomp to the back of an opponent trapped between the top turnbuckle and second turnbuckle ****Strong lifts Evans into a powerbomb and flips him into a moonsault onto a grounded opponent ****Strong lifts Evans up with a military press and throws him onto a cornered opponent *'Managers' **Scott D'Amore **Julius Smokes **Konnan **Robby Mireno *'Nicknames' **"The Aerial Emperor" **"Corkscrew" **"The Dragon Slayer" **"Jack Evans From the Heavens" **"Jumpin" **"The Prince of Parkland" **"The (self-proclaimed) Innovator of Modern Lucha Libre" *'Entrance themes' **"In da Club" by 50 Cent **"Lose Yourself" by Eminem **"Streets" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **AAA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Extreme Tiger (1) and Angélico (3) *'AWA Washington' **AWA Washington Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with CIMA and BxB Hulk **Open the Triangle Gate League (2006) – with CIMA and BxB Hulk *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Teddy Hart *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Mundo and PJ Black *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2008) – with Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him 167 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match of the Year (2006) with Roderick Strong vs. Super Dragon and Davey Richards, March 4, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Luchas de Apuestas record Notes Media *''Defying Gravity: The Best of Jack Evans'' – ROH DVD *''Our Time is Now: The Best of Generation Next'' – ROH DVD References External links * AAA profile * Online World of Wrestling profile * Cagematch profile Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:New Hazard Category:Muscle Outlaw'z Category:Blood Generation